Kindred Spirits
by Sekai Bureka
Summary: Light Yagami, supposed to be dead, has instead traveled to the world of Britannia with one order from the King of the Shinigami... "Find Zero."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Note: Hey! WE finally were able to finish our firist collab effort with a cross over, it would really boost our moral if we can get some REVIEWS, buts that not important, What did you think, personally I think it was good.- Shintaro Kozu**

* * *

><p>Ch.1 Kindred Spirits<p>

' _Impossible!'_ Light stumbled out of the warehouse, slightly in a trance, but still in pain. His thoughts wandered on where he went wrong, and how he could have fixed it. He had gotten too arrogant, too spiteful. He started to regret it, but then soon stopped. There was nothing to regret, nothing to fear. He was going to make it out of this place, and become God of the new world. His thoughts really lingered on his life. He knew it was over for him, he had lost too much blood, and it was taking a toll. His vision began to blur, his steps slowed. ' _NO! I gotta keep going, for the New world. It needs me, It needs a God!' _Light started to speed up, his energy propelling him just a little faster. Hoping he would pull through till the end.

Ryuk was watching this with Saddened eyes, He wanted to see Light pull through. To get out of this. The more the Shinigami watched, the more the Human seemed to slow down. Finally he made it to the warehouse. " You made this whole thing exciting, Light. We killed our boredom for a while, but even I knew It wouldn't last to long, though I was expecting you to get out of this." Ryuk pulled out his long and slender Shinigami pen, and started to write.

_**RYUK...**_

'_What...? Is that...?'_

_**YES RYUK... IT IS THE SHINIGAMI KING WHO SPEAKS TO YOU NOW... DO NOT KILL YOUR HUMAN YET... I HAVE FURTHER PLANS FOR HIM. COME TO ME IN THE SHINIGAMI REALM AND WE WILL SPEAK FURTHER. I WILL MAKE THE HUMANS BELIEVE YOURS IS DEAD.**_

'_But why old man?'_

_**DO NOT QUESTION ME, RYUK. YOU ARE ALREADY ON MY BAD SIDE FOR TRICKING ME.**_

' _Ugh... Alright, this better be interesting...'_

Light was still laying on the stairs, dazed, and slightly surprised Ryuk didn't kill him yet, what was taking him so long? He felt his eyes slowly close, and his senses fade. He was blacking out, most likely because of the blood loss.

The N.P.A task-force finally found the body on the stairs 30 minutes after light arrived. They had searched everywhere, and here he was, laying peacefully, almost with-out a care in the world. Aizawa and Matsuda looked at each other for a while, both mourning the death of the chief, and the son that had went so far for his "Justice." " I guess we better call the family." Aizawa hated bring up the obvious, but some-one had to do it. Matsuda had devised a cover story that would make Light look like a hero, dieing to protect the others. Even though it was a lie, They were happy with it. Sachiko and Sayu couldn't handle the truth.

…...

Ryuk was, understandably, nervous... After all, the Shinigami King doesn't often interfere in a good (for the shinigami in question, especially when they happened to trick the King before) way with the Human World...

"**Ryuk... I may be willing to overlook your transgressions against me and the Shinigami World in general if you assist in the alleviation of my boredom..."**

"Please, tell me what you wish me to do."

"**Excellent... Although you don't exactly have a choice; it's either this or death... What I would like to do is ally your human, the one called Kira, with the one cn that will be known in the world of Britannia as Zero. This is what you will do to assist in this goal..."**

…...

Lelouch Lamperouge was testing out his new power, you might even say he was going a little mad with it, first on his teacher, then on some of the students, and was collecting very informative information.

…...

…...

Light woke up to a dimly lit room, decaying walls, chipped away to revel the rusted insides were surrounding him. A metallic smell filled the air. "Am I dead!" He said looking at his hands, which were slightly paled. He looked around a little bit more, and saw the massive pools of semi- dried blood. '_Mikami?' _Upon Further inspection, he saw that this was not Mikami's blood, this much could not possibly come out of one human body.

Suddenly, he heard a loud screeching sound. " RYUK!" He yelled out of fear, half hoping for the playful shinigami. That's when a even more disturbing idea popped into his head. '_What if Ryuk sent another Shinigami to kill me for him!'_ Illogical, one can gather, but Light was very frightened, he had never expected this. He took of his expensive Jacket, and covered his face, hoping that would be enough protection.

A drill pierced the doorway, and broke through, a squadron of soldiers, came, and pointed guns at Light. " Are you a student, or are you an Eleven?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the delay with writing this... Work and school have made one of our lives hectic (not that that's an excuse) and the other at least slightly ticked off at them xD Please, remember to review :)**

Disclaimer: We do not own either Death Note or Code Geass.

_**CHAPTER 2**_

…...

_A drill pierced the doorway, and broke through, a squadron of soldiers, came, and pointed guns at Light. " Are you a student, or are you an Eleven?"_

Light was stunned. _What the hell is an Eleven...? Apparently nothing good, judging from the way they said it... _

"Remove the coat, show us your face! We won't ask you again!"

Light lowered the coat slowly, trying to make sure they wouldn't think he was trying to trick them. _I need these people's names... At least they aren't shinigami, but that doesn't remove the threat of those fucking guns... Those things hurt, and I'm not entirely sure how I escaped in the first place._

"An Eleven, huh...? ….You're lucky we can't shoot you on sight, Not without verification."

"Could you, please, explain where I am? I can't seem to recall anything right now..." _The best thing to do right now would be faking amnesia; shouldn't be too hard since I don't actually know anything that's going on right now..._

"Hmm, an amnesiac eh? Well he's probably from that school nearby... What was it called again?"

"I believe it's Ashford Academy sir..."

"Ah, that's right... In any case, if he doesn't remember who he is, then he probably doesn't have anybody looking for him... Which means he never existed."

Light was beginning to get pissed off. They didn't bother explaining where he was, they were treating him like they were so much higher than he was, and they were debating killing him just because it was more convenient for him! He decided to get their names... Fast...

"Excuse me sir, but would I be able to at least learn the name of the person who is going to cleanse me from this place?"

"Why not... I am Corporal Declan Wade of Britannia. Any last words, Eleven?"

_Perfect... _Light quickly wrote his death on a scrap of paper.

**Declan Wade, Suicide, Orders his men to stand down and one by one announces their names and rank. Commits suicide after all his men have died.**

"Wait, what are you writing down there? Give that paper to me, Eleven."

Light waited just a little while... "It's just a letter to my family that I would like delivered after my death, if at all possible."

"I suppose that's reasonable..."

Just before the Death Note took effect, they seemed to realize something...

"Wait a moment, I thought you had amnesia...? Who the hell could you be writing to?"

…..40

…...

' I need to stall as much as possible... I still have 39 seconds till it effects.' Light said, cautiously folding up the piece into his hand, completely noticeable. " Naturally, I have to come from a family of... Elevens. I am writing this just in-case you find them, now is that so wrong?" Light began to step up, with his red eyes, he began to pace. 35,34,32. " Declan, now do you mind telling me where I am? Since you where so rude to me. I might have hit my head hard, and I want to know where my final resting place would be." The gleam in Light's eyes was shining brightly, his genius brain at work, since he was stalling, you might as well suck all of the useful information out while you can. 30,29, 28,27.

Declan sighed slightly, he hated talking to Eleven filth. " You are in a abandoned warehouse. In Area Eleven." ' _Area Eleven? What do they keep talking about eleven for, like some kind of mantra,maybe if I press on it...' _Light simply nodded, he was going to have to save it for later, it was nearly time for the Death Note to activate. 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. Declan, in a very rigid state, barked at the men to stand down, and, as promised by the book, told them to say there names and ranks. He seemed to allow Light to write all of these names down, along with **Killed by Declan Wade, Gunshots.** He had hoped it would get what he was saying. 40 seconds later, Declan pulled out his pistol and started firing , soon the twelve officers accompanying him, were either dead, or mortally injured. Light just watched, at first amazed, then he started laughing, he was back into the swing of this.

He left the warehouse soon after that, walking away as fast as he could.

…...

Lelouch, was sleeping in class again, it had been another hard time trying to get everything in order to rid the world of the empire.

About an hour later, when the final class of the day ended, Lelouch had returned home. Suddenly, he though he heard a noise...

…...

"Hyuk Hyuk..." Ryuk was busy relieving his boredom. "I can just keep scaring you over and over by randomly throwing things around, because you can't see or hear me. You're already fun, 'Zero'." He picked up a vase and tossed it to Lelouch to test his reflexes...

***CRASH***

The vase slipped out of Lelouch's hands, causing much more ridicule from the shinigami. ' _I wonder where Light is, maybe I should hurry up and find him.'_ But then Ryuk glanced at another set of vases. ' _Maybe one more time...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, for reloading the story, thanks to Lenkish for pointing out the inconsistencies, I updated all of the chapters and hopefully this cleared all of them, Lenkish, if you get the chance to read it, please private message me about it, I hope you guys like it. oh and by the way, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own either Death Note or Code Geass.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>_

…...

Ashford Academy. The name had stuck in Light's head, as it was the only named place he knew nearby. _Guess __I __better __go __there__... __Maybe __I __can __find __out __what __exactly __is __going __on__..._ Light sighed, and continued on his way, asking for directions when needed. There was one encounter that stuck in his head his whole trip. _" __Ashford __Academy__? __Why __would __an __eleven __like __you __want __to __go __there__?" _Honestly, Light was surprised that a foreigner would know where a place in Japan is. _Some thing __strange __is __going __on__... __Now __that __I __think __about __it __Ashford __Academy __sounds __English__... __Where __am __I__?_ It must have been the near death experience, but when Light looked himself over in a window, he looked younger, and his brain kind of hurt. ' My bullet wounds are healed!... No way...' Light checked himself again, now, he wasn't a doctor, but his wounds were nonexistent, even a child would know. " This isn't possible..." Light was 17 again, and he was healed. People kept rushing past him, Some looking at him with strange expressions, others scoffing at him. _' __I __need __to __find __out __where __I __am__, __and __what __an __Eleven __is__._ Light ran to a girl around his new age, who looked Foreign,her most striking feature was her red hair.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me... You see, I'm sort of confused... I have no idea where I am, or why people keep calling me an 'Eleven'. Is that supposed to be some sort of code or something?"

The girl looked surprised. "Umm, of course I can help... We're near Ashford Academy, in the place that used to be known as Japan – which is now Area 11 – about a decade after Britannia took over. So any Japanese are now called Elevens, instead of Britannians or Japanese. Are you alright, or do you need medical assistance...?"

_' __Ashford __Academy__.. __Why __is __that __name __so __prevalent__?' _"Oh, no I think I'm fine... Thank you for the help." Light was honestly surprised it was that easy. After all, it's not every day somebody looking as ragged and torn up as him would walk up and ask about something that was apparently common knowledge. _Time __to __find __Ryuk__, __and __figure __out __what __happened__..._ It was quite the shock to discover that he had lost at least a decade in time, if what that girl said was true.

…...

Kallen Kozuki, otherwise known as the frail Kallen Stadfeld, watched nervously as the disheveled and unkempt man left. She wasn't sure whether he was on Refrain or not, but she couldn't think of any other reason for him not remembering how Britannia took over Japan, or what an Eleven was. Something about his physical state and the almost maniacal glint in his eyes suggested something wasn't right... He didn't seem like the typical addict, but you never knew...

…...

Light knew his objective now, head to the only place he knew in this somewhat foreign land of Area Eleven, Ashford Academy. " I have a feeling Ryuk, is messing around... Damn Shinigami, always away when I need him, and here when I don't." Light mumbled to himself. While he was passing by, he remembered the state of his clothes, and needed to replace them soon, or else he won't successfully be able to blend in. Though, Apparently, Elevens are treated like scum. Light had seen the trash the " Elevens" had to put up with, working for the foreigners. The streets were bustling, and Light could see what looked like a Britain style castle. Light was amazed at the architecture, truly excellence. And that's when his shoulder collided with some-one else. The boy that bumped into Light as about his age, 17 or 18, with black hair, and vibrant purple eyes. " Please get out of my way, I have classes soon." Light looked at the boy, and moved to the side.

_'Wait a minute... Is that blood?'_

…...

Lelouch's eyes were on this person's right sleeve, where you could clearly see a red stain splattered on his black suit. Instantly his mind remembered his first use of the geass, telling men to kill themselves, and he was rejoicing in the bloodshed.

When Lelouch connected eyes with Light, he knew instantly that this person was different, he wasn't like any other person on this world. In that very instant, Lelouch's world froze. All of his urgent classes were forced from his mind, and was it was focused Light. When he looked into his eyes, he sensed something, something dangerous, but pure. Then, that's when Lelouch noticed something red in his eyes, glinting, swirling around in his irises. _' __What __is __this__?...'_ Light looked away, and the world slowly came back into focus. Lelouch, pushing all thoughts of this man out of his head, swiftly moved past Light and went on to Ashford Academy.

...

...

Light's gaze was on Lelouch's back as a left. Light felt that there was something different about him, but couldn't quite place it, maybe it just was the weird eye color. He knew that he couldn't stay there for long, so he too made his way towards the British castle, hoping for some answers there...

Earlier

C.C was not having the best days. First she woke up in an unfamilar place. Second, the person who she the geass to was techincally commiting suicide by going against the empire .**"****C****.****C****." **She really didn't like any-one calling her that, not to mention somebody who she didn't know " Who are you?" **" ****C****.****C****,YOU HAVE NO FAITH IN YOUR PET?" **C.C didn't acknowledge that with a response. The Shinigami King continued **" ****I ****PROPOSE ****A**** PARTNERSHIP BETWEEN ****MY ****PET ****AND ****YOUR ****PET****." ** C.C, after hearing his plans, agreed to this partnership and listened to what he had to say. "** C.C IN ORDER FOR THIS TO WORK YOU NEED TO TAMPER WITH ZERO'S GEASS**. His plans were brilliant, and it might even help Lelouch win...

Ryuk was bored. He really wanted to pop out and scare the shut out of Light but he had to wait for the signal to start, not that he really wanted to. And that's when he had a good, and interesting idea.. He bite on his first apple of the new world, and watched Light head toward Ashford Academy._' __Even __without __my __help __you __are __moving __onto __the __right __track__, __Light__...' _He bit into the apple again, it tasted about the same as the apples in Light's world. Juicy. With nothing to do but watch the Shinigami took a look at Ashford Academy, it's campus is truly something, nothing at all like Light's old school. That's when he saw it, the black notebook. Ryuk was very confident that it was the Shinigami king's signal, after all, it was a death note. He flew over to it, and picked it up.

Light was tired of this, he had absolutely no way into the school, it seems that the Japanese aren't even allowed to enter into this school, nevertheless, he found himself at the gates wondering if that boy was in there studying to be a great leader or something. His thoughts wandered to that boy, the one that looked like he was bored with life. Back in the beginning Light had that same exact look, but that all changed when he came across the death note. Speaking of the death note, he was wondering where it went, and why he could still remember it. "Hi there Light, Looking for this?" Ryuk said behind Light. Light turned around. He had recognized that voice. "Ryuk, where am I?"

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk, Light, you are in another world, this is your chance to redeem yourself, and all you half to do is one thing." Light's mind processed what Ryuk said slowly. Light was ,needless to say, confused, but He needed redemption, but how? " How do I redeem myself? Ryuk Smiled, there was no way he was going to follow the King's plan, for all he cares this is a much more interesting way for it to plan out. " It's simple, kill the man that is to be called Zero."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - Thank you for patiently awaiting the next chapter of Kindred Spirits. Hopefully the - slightly - longer chapter helps make up for it, along with the increase in details.**

**Special thanks goes to Ratt9, who has agreed to become our beta. Thank you Ratt, we are extremely grateful for your assistance :)**

**This chapter is especially dedicated to Light who died on Janurary 28...R.I.P**

* * *

><p>Light was stunned. "Kill the man who will be called Zero? What, is he a criminal or something?"<p>

Ryuk laughed. "Not yet, but he becomes a vicious terrorist. Why not head him off at the pass...? Figure out who Zero is and kill him as soon as possible, and you will have your redemption."

Light began to think to himself. 'Is it really right for me to kill somebody before they become a criminal just because the shinigami tells me he will be one...? I need to see if he is indeed a criminal first...'

"Ryuk, I'm afraid I can't just kill this man without knowing he is evil. I'm going to have to watch him carefully, but I will neither trade for the Shinigami Eyes unless absolutely necessary or kill him without knowing he is a criminal."

"Heh, thought so... Still it was worth a try to help you for once..."

Light began to wonder why Ryuk tried to help him in the first place... "Why? It's not like you ever helped me before..."

"Exactly. I wanted to make it up to you for nearly killing you in your world."

Something was bugging Light. "Ryuk. You said that redemption would come if I kill this "Zero" person." Ryuk, who had thought this conversation was buried and done for perked up slightly at the sudden interest. " Yes, Light?" Light at the Shinigami intently " Who exactly would be giving me this redemption?" Ryuk just stood there, staring at the crimson eyes of Light. " ... The Shinigami King..." he reluctantly said, hoping he wouldn't ask if he could confirm this information with him. Light was sharp, and he noticed Ryuk's hesitance on the matter, but let it go. He had to find a way in.

It was rather odd of Light to just let some information regarding everything about him just die, but he was more curious as to what this man zero would be like. He had killed plenty of terrorists, but never one from a different world.

...

Lelouch stared in boredom as the history teacher droned on in a dull monotonous voice. His thoughts began to stray towards the man he had seen earlier... _What was he doing..? Why did he have blood on his jacket? He didn't seem like he had been in a fight, just bloody... Was he at the warehouse?_

"Lelouch. Are you paying attention? Who was the ninety-first emperor of Britannia?" The teacher jolted Lelouch from his thoughts.

"Alec la Britannia." Lelouch answered almost automatically. After all, when talking about Lelouch's own family – however estranged they may be – Lelouch knew almost every name and could easily remember details about them.

"Very good, now please, pay more attention to the class."

"Yes sir."

...

_I need a way to make money, and fast. There isn't anything I can manage to do without having money. Killing a criminal and forcing him or her to give me money beforehand – out of the question. Not only would it be too suspicious, but using the Death Note for monetary purposes would feel as if I was somehow reducing my purpose of the Death Note, which was solely to create a new world... At least, until L joined the fray. Damn L..._

Light began his long search for sources of money. He had checked the local job areas that were hiring – either they only hired Britannians, or the pay wasn't worth the effort for the God of the New World. The police and detective work didn't do much, as the only crimes were done by the terrorists – who just so happened to have lost every attempt at something... Except for the recent 'Shinjuku Incident' that nobody seems to have any information about. Eventually, he returned to Ashford Academy... He couldn't explain or understand the reasons why. Soon, he came across the student he had ran into earlier, who was speaking to another student, this one looking average, except for his strangely parted purple hair.

The average-looking student spoke. "Hey Lelouch -" apparently this was the other student's name - "You did an excellent job in the gambling tourna-"

"Shut up Rivalz. You know that's illegal. Especially when we cut class for it. You shouldn't talk about it so openly in school, where there may be any number of people listening in." The other student – Rivalz – had a... strange, name. However, in this place, maybe Rivalz and Lelouch aren't so strange, whereas Misa, Takeda, and Mikami would be strange names... Something to look into if Light wanted to set up a fake identity.

"Oh, right, sorry Lelouch. I just think it's strange that the Shinjuku Incident happened when we were on our way back, considering that was the one terrorist attack that actually succeeded."

"You're right... But with how many times they try, it was only a matter of time before they actually succeeded at one."

"I suppose you're right... After all, we don't know the exact details of what was going on – maybe Britannia's security was more lax than usual?"

"Probably. Now we should return to class, before we are late again."

_Gambling, huh...? Well it's probably a fast and easy way to make money for a genius like myself... but it's illegal... First I should see if I can find any better ways to make money._

_...  
><em>

As Lelouch headed towards his next class, he thought he caught a glimpse of the person from earlier – the one who had blood on his jacket... _What would he be doing back here? Why was he here in the first place?_ But when he turned, the man was gone.

_Never mind. I was probably just imagining something... Possibly a side-effect of the Geass? I'll have to ask the witch about that... Although she probably won't give me a straight answer, or even a decent hint._ Lelouch dismissed the thoughts of the man for the time being, and began to think about the Shinjuku Incident. It was possible, but not likely, that somebody could relate him to the terrorists' successful attack by knowing he didn't return to school right away and was in the area while noticing that was the first 'win' for them. And that's without everybody knowing he was a genius, especially in chess, which is all a battle really is – a more realistic, less reliable, version of chess. Strategy. One of the things Lelouch was absolutely best at. As far as the world is concerned, nobody has ever defeated Lelouch; the only person who ever won against him was his brother Schneizel, and as Lelouch Lamperouge never met any members of the Imperial Family, there was naturally no way they could ever have played against each other. So, in order to prevent such a thing from happening, he needed to put up some countermeasures.

_The next time I'm at a computer – and alone, that part is crucial – I will have to create a program that will alert me of the internet protocol address of anybody who searches the Shinjuku Incident in relation to other terrorist attacks. Once I have that, I will be able to pinpoint the location of the person who is looking for me, and use my Geass to force them to forget all about the search, along with a compulsion to never search them in relation to each other again._ Sighing at how much work such a program will require, Lelouch sat down in his seat, ready for yet another easy class – Arithmetic.

...

After searching throughout the next week, Light had been entirely incapable of finding any way easier than gambling to make money. All it took to be allowed in – as it seemed even here, they tried to discriminate against Elevens – was to... hint, at the fact that gambling was illegal anyway. When he 'suggested' that he had enough evidence to take to the Britannians, the bouncers at the entrance had quickly rushed him in, after writing a note that he was an exception to the rule of 'no elevens' as he was a potential informer if they did not acquiesce to his demand of simply being allowed in. They had even allowed him a loan – granted, he had to pay it back as soon as possible before he was allowed any winnings – after he explained that he didn't really have enough money to match the stakes. He had gotten into the business of gambling over chess, which was the easiest for him to make money from. All the other forms of gambling required luck, where chess was all skill, intellect, and strategy – which Light had plenty of. The fact that he could act well enough to appear under pressure only increased his monetary gains, as when he would make it seem as if he was beat, the other player would increase the stakes to wring the most money out of him. Using this technique, he had already won multiple games – at least five per day, as after that point not many remaining would wish to challenge him. Apparently, the next day nobody cared; maybe they thought he had been lucky, due to his acting skills?

_I really hope this next person is at least a slight challenge; no point in finishing today without any sort of fun in my fifth game._

Unfortunately for Light, the next person was the worst of the day. He had been a total idiot, and allowed Light an easy win within thirteen turns. Light collected his winnings, and began to leave. Then somebody else had sat down – another challenger? As Ryuk would say, Interesting. Light looked up at his new opponent.

_What? But what is HE doing here?_

Light's new opponent was none other than the person he had learned was Lelouch.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**AN - We are back from the dead. Or at least work/school... In apology for the wait, we will be writing more often (School is over for one of us and nearly over for the other!), AND writing bigger chapters... No guarantees (CA: I would probably fail to meet the guarantee anyway ), but we should be able to put out another chapter within a week or two... (CA: And I will attempt to get back into writing The Final Name...)  
><strong>

It was a relatively silent exchange between the two titans on wits. Lelouch, who sat down met the eyes of Light. For brief seconds, Light had seen suspicion painted on the face of Lelouch before it changed to an interested curious expression. The teenager known as Lelouch started playing with the black king, twirling it around. This reminded Light of Near, a detective who caught him, playing with the detestable, immature figure puppets. As soon as Light sat back down across from him Lelouch looked at him intensely, scouting him.

" How much?" Lelouch said, breaking the silence.

"Three thousand." Light was certain that he would not accept such a high amount of-

"Done."

_Well, that ruins my plans for getting out of here as soon as possible... Looks like I'm going to have to play this game – I just hope he's good for it._ Light put the agreed-upon amount on the table, slightly shocked as he saw Lelouch do the same.

"How much time will we play with?"

"Thirty minutes apiece. Is that sufficient?"

Light stared at the boy, wondering what he was up to. "Yes."

They began playing in relative silence, Lelouch starting with his King, Light beginning by moving one of his Knights. Back and forth, they played, each placing their next piece within the next ten seconds, almost as if they knew the other would move that piece to that particular place. It took fifteen minutes before one of them finally captured one of the other's side.

"You play well. I wasn't expecting this much of a challenge. It appears I need to pay more attention."

"You didn't fail in paying attention – I've just never been beat."

"Same here. Unfortunately one of us WILL eventually lose." Light then took Lelouch's Bishop as a trade for the Rook he had lost. They were exchanging pieces as they played, never taking a piece without losing one the next turn. A crowd had gathered, watching the two masters of chess attempt to trap each other. A pawn fell, then a Knight did. A Bishop, for a Rook. Both Queens fell. Eventually, each side had only a Knight and their Kings. The time remaining for Light and Lelouch was 1:15 and 1:03, respectively. Turns passed, as the game grew more intense. With two seconds left, Light thought he had trapped Lelouch and won.

"Looks like I win."

"Not quite... I still have an available move." Lelouch took Light's Knight with his own – putting Light into check. "Your move."

Light had no way he could get a checkmate on Lelouch now – not with only his King. His running out of time felt eerily similar to what had happened with Near at Yellowbox – except with less getting shot this time. He was completely stunned by this turn of events, as he had not realized his Knight was open to attack by Lelouch's knight.

"Damn it..."

"I would like to receive my winnings now please... And that was a good game – I haven't come that close to a loss in years. You are very good."

"Not good enough apparently..." Light was infuriated. _How could this BOY manage to outsmart me, just like Near had...? At least Near won only by chance and the failure of Mikami... It was only my plan that was imperfect this time..._ Light left the building in a rage, completely confused as to how he had lost. He decided to introduce Kira to this world – after all, at least this time there wasn't any L or Near to confront him. _Only that damned boy... At least I already know his name – I could simply write that in if anybody tries to confront me this time and ensure he has a fatal accident..._

Ryuk, who had been watching the whole thing, was also reminded about the Yellowbox Warehouse fiasco... Once again, Light had failed because he underestimated his opponent. Maybe THIS time he would learn how to avoid that.

"I do hope I could face you again sometime. Like I said, you are pretty good."

Lelouch thought those words were of a kind nature.

To Light, those words were a shot through his ego.

How DARE somebody act superior to him!

How dare they look down upon the God of the New World!

After sitting still for a while, Light relinquished Lelouch's winnings and went on his way.

...

" This is Elizabeth Craig from Britannia Royal News. In a shocking development, Fifty criminals have died of heart attacks. Authorities have denied any involvement with this phenomena, but we are still not certain of what is happening with these people, David What do you -"

The TV turned off as Lelouch started thinking. His his elbow propped up, and hand touching his face.

Fifty criminals?

His mind was at a blank. How could fifty criminals die of the same thing at the same time?

There had to be an explanation. He decided he had better keep a closer eye on this, just in case something good came out of it.

...

Light was flashing a grin. A glint of red in the iris, and the sound of pen on paper was enough to bring joy back into his recently humiliated form. It was shocking how much he enjoyed writing again, how much he enjoyed being justice.

But, there was always something that was nagging him.

This wasn't _his_ world. He didn't belong.

" Zero...?" Light asked himself. How would he come about finding this man?

All he knew was that he was a terrorist...

A metaphorical light bulb clicked.

If he was a terrorist, shouldn't he be committing acts of terrorism?

Light knew that the best way to find things out about these types of things was to go on the internet, but, being what these people call an Eleven, he wasn't allowed the full extent of internet usage...

There had to be another way.


End file.
